El rey león IV: La princesa perdida
by Matsumi25
Summary: Kovu y Kiaran viven felices a lado de sus tres hijas: Aisha, Naadra y Ashe. Cada una oculta un oscuro secreto pero nada se compara como el que oculta sus progenitores y toda la familia en general. Una amenaza inminente y se encargará de eliminar cualquier vestigio de felicidad del reino. "No todo es lo que parece".
1. Introducción

Tres años han pasado desde que kovu y kiaran unieron sus vidas teniendo tres hijas:

Aisha: La mayor, futura monarca de Pride Lands y la voz de la razón.

Naadra: la del medio, la futura Líder de las cazadora, es rebelde y terca.

Ashe: la menor, dulce y amorosa, la mediadora del trío y con un papel aún no definido.

Las tres hermanas guardan oscuros secretos de su nacimiento y ante del mismo pero no hay peor secreto que el que esconde sus progenitores.

Pinturas ocultas, visiones raras y descubrimientos macabros harán que las tres hermanas se cuestionen si en realidad saben quiénes son realmente, o si deben continuar juntas o dividir sus caminos al ser tan diferentes.

Pero todo cambia cuando los reyes del pasado se lleven a una de sus hermanas consigo dejando a todo Pride Lads estremecidos.

Una brusquedad insaciable comenzara.

Nuevas amistades, nuevos enemigos los esperan en todo aquel lugar que no toca la luz.

¿Qué serias capaz de hacer para saber la verdad de tus orígenes.


	2. Capítulo II Comienzo

**_Roca del rey._**

Todo parecía una secuencia de terror.

En el suelo se hallada una moribunda Kiara quien estaba siendo rodeada por un grupo de leonas.

Algo raro estaba pasando. Un rastro de sangre se lograba observar, marcas de dientes y garras eran muy visibles, así como los gritos y alucinaciones por parte de la futura monarca hacía que todas las piezas encajaran.

Entre toda la multitud se encontraba Nala, la madre de la princesa y ahora monarca de Pride Lands, junto con su fiel esposo el rey Simba, ambos veían con tristeza el estado demacrado de su luz.

Pero ahora no había momento para lamentarse, tenían que hacer algo y eso era ¡ahora!.

Kovu estaba al lado de su moribunda esposa, el león tenía las patas ligeramente quemadas y parte de su melena había desaparecido, la abrazaba con fuerza mientras intentaba calmarla.

—¡Necesitamos que busquen a Rafiki a la de ya! —ordenó Nala en tono autoritario.

—Tranquila hija, papi está aquí—dijo Simba posando su pata sobre la de su hija.

—Kovu...Kovu—alucinaba la leona imaginándose a su amado —Kovu ¿ya es mi hora?

—¡No! ¡No digas eso! ¡No es tu hora! Debes luchar por él —posó su pata sobre el vientre abultado de su esposa.

En eso Kiara sin previo aviso cerró sus ojos mientras su respiración se paralizaba.

—Kiara... ¡¿Kiara?! —gritó Kovu mientras agarraba a su esposa con fuerza.

—¡Kiara! —vociferaron ambos padres mientras se acercaban a su hija.

_Tres horas después. _

Todos los presentes estaban afuera, exceptuando Kovu y Kiara, lamentándose por lo sucedido, otra vez la vida se llevaba a un príncipe.

De los cuatro cachorros que habían nacido solo una cachorra logró sobrevivir al duro parto, Kiara estaba adentro de la cueva alucinando mientras que los cuerpos de sus cachorros se les haría una ceremonia digna para que los grandes reyes del pasado les permitiera tener una vida de paz.

Tanto Kiara como Kovu estaban devastados, la vida estaba en contra de ellos, era como si le estaban privado el privilegio de ser padres, el cachorro que tenía entre sus patas estaba en un estado deplorable, era pequeño, flacucho, apenas respiraba, tenía muy poco pelo y temblaba por el frío, se notaba que no sobreviviría las primeras veinticuatro horas ¿Qué era lo que hacía mal?

Dos embarazos, y ambos salieron mal, todos los cachorros no sobrevivían, ninguno llegaba ni si quiera al día de vida, todo y cada uno de ellos solo fue otro duro golpe para el ya débil corazón de los futuros monarcas.

Ambos sentían que a lo mejor los grandes reyes del pasado hacían eso porque no estaban hechos para ser padres, lo habían demostrado una infinidad de veces y con lo de su última hija estaba más que aclarado ¿para qué esperar algo diferente en esta ocasión? Solamente traía a más vidas inocentes para morir y no era justo para ambas partes, era mejor que renunciara de una vez a esta tonta ilusión.

Kovu acarició a la pequeña hija lampiña para luego ver a su esposa quien tenía una mirada perdida, el león suspiró mientras apoyaba su pata en el hombro de su esposa.

—Ya verás que todo estará bien —repetía el león al oído de su bella esposa.

—Losé Kovu, pero solo mírala, está condenada a muerte —dice Kiara mientras veía a la cachorra lampiña quien respiraba con dificultad.

—Claro que no, ella vivirá —dijo con una falsa sonrisa escondiendo su verdadero temor y era, aunque fuera el más positivo del lugar el miedo de un padre siempre lo superaba, el miedo de volver a perder a un hijo.

Era increíble como Kovu, el león que no le importaba la opinión de los demás, un león algo rebelde ahora estuviera devastado por el simple hecho de ver a su hija, una criatura de su sangre…era otra vez morir a su propia sangre en frente de sus ojos—. Pero mírala, solo la estamos condenándola a muerte.

—No seas pesimista, la veremos crecer, veremos cómo se vuelve reina, como da sus primeros pasitos, como...

—¿Cómo le enseñamos a ser una mejor cazadora que yo? —dicho esto ambos leones soltaron leves risitas.

Sus miradas se posaron en su pequeño retoño. Era tan frágil, tan indefensa, tan necesitada.

—Hija —dijo una voz familiar ambos leones miraron a la monarca de Pride Lands la cual hablaba y tono bajo—, Rafiki llegó, si quieren pueden quedarse aquí y pues...

—Sí, queremos saber si nuestra hija está bien — dijo Kovu sin apartar su mirada en la cachorra que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar.

—Vale. —Fue todo lo que dijo la leona para luego dejar pasar al chaman.

Rafiki con su bastón caminaba entre la multitud de leonas tristes, posó su gran báculo sobre la frágil cabeza de la cachorra.

Los segundos pasaron mientras el chamán revisaba cuidadosamente a la recién nacida ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

Timón y Pumba entraron rápidamente mientras empujaban a las leonas para poder estar en primera fila.

—Estas leonas— dijo Timón despectivamente.

—Shh, creo que hablara. —Lo calló Pumba viendo preocupado al chamán.

—Ya verás que todo estará bien, ¿qué puede salir mal? ...

—Oh vaya, esto está muy mal. —Los presentes vieron con mala cara a Timón—. Esto no pueden ser —dicho esto el chamán cogió a la cachorra y la miró más de cerca.

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi pequeña? — pregunto Kovu al mandril.

—Necesito hablar con los padres— observó de reojo a los presentes—.En privado.

Dicho esto, todos incluyendo a Simba y Nala salieron del lugar dejando a los padres.

—Explica, ¿sobrevivirá? —preguntó sin rodeos el león.

—Miren, su hija está muy débil, el parto dificultoso más las complicaciones obvias que hubo provocó que la cachorra este tan débil. —ambos leones se miraron a sí mismo con preocupación —perdón por traerle tan pésimas noticias.

—No se preocupe —dijo Kiara al borde del llanto.

—Y no hay manera de ya sabe ¿qué este bien? —preguntó Kovu con un nudo en la garganta.

—Pues si hay uno —susurró el chamán pensativo.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntaron ambos padres esperanzados.

—Tengo ingredientes para una medicina bastante vieja que poca vez se utiliza por su falta de éxito, pero en estos momentos no creo que haya mejor opción que esa, eso sí les debo informar que no hay grandes probabilidades de que funcione- informo el chaman

—No importa, hágalo —afirmó Kovu mientras Kiara veía a su hijita con esperanza.

—Entonces me la llevare al baobab —dicho esto sujeto a la cachorra contra su pecho.

—Haz lo que pueda —suplicó Kiara con el alma en dos.

—Vengan —dicho esto ambos leones siguieron al chamán.


End file.
